Consecuencias de ser convertido en
by Angelus cecidit
Summary: Summary: Harry es convertido en vampiro una noche que estaba... mi primer fic, espero que les guste
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ningunos de los personajes de HP me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de J. K Rowling, yo solo hago esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Summary: Harry es convertido en vampiro una noche que estaba practicando su forma de animago en el bosque, causando asi que perdiera la memoria, lo unico que sabe al despertar, es su nombre y edad. Sin saber en donde vive o con quien, se marcha de ese lugar, causando asi que Albus Dumbledore ordene a la orden del fenix el buscar a Harry Potter. Voldemort se entera de esto y aprovecha la situacion para provocar el caos en el mundo, eso si, ordenandoles a sus mortifagos que buscaran a Potter antes de que la orden lo encontrara.

No se si sera SLASH o no, eso lo vere mas adelante, pero lo mas probable es que si lo sea.

* * *

La luna llena se alzaba imperiosa en el cielo nocturno, testigo de todas los cosas que ocurrían en el numero 4 de Privet drive

Testigo de cómo cada vez que caía la noche, un chico de 16 años lloraba amargamente la muerte de su padrino, de cómo este recibió la maldición asesina a manos de su prima Bellatrix Lestrange, causando así que cayera tras el velo de la muerte.

Y es que ese chico era un mago, un mago que lleva sobre sus hombros la pesada tarea de matar al Lord Voldemort, el mago oscuro mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, por que si, el era Harry Potter, el único que podía vencer al "que-no-debe-ser-nombrado". Y todo ¿por que? Por una maldita profecía que lo condeno a la soledad, a los maltratos de sus tíos, a perder a sirius, a sus padres, no quería seguir viviendo la vida que venia llevando hasta ahora, le gustaría reunirse con sus padres y su padrino. Verlos aunque sea una sola vez para así decirles cuanto los amaba.

**POV-Harry**

Hoy había luna llena, lo que significaba que Remus ahora estaría convertido en hombre-lobo.

Sirius me había contado que el junto a mi padre, acompañaban a Remus en las noches de luna llena transformándose en animagos, ya que su apariencia como animales volvía a Remus mas inofensivo.

A mi me gustaría convertirme en un animago, ya que así podría salir del castillo en mi forma animal cuando quisiera, pero para eso se necesitaba mucha practica y yo solo podía hacerlo por las noches, ya que todo el resto del día me la pasaba haciendo los deberes que mi tía debería estar haciendo y no yo.

Abrí la ventana sin hacer mucho ruido, ya que mi tío podría despertar, hice esto un montón de veces, así que ya estaba mas o menos acostumbrado, salte hacia fuera cayendo de pie en el pasto, cuando lo hice por primera vez, se me torció el tobillo y me sano en una semana, en parte por que siempre estaba de pie, mi magia lo sanaba, pero caminando de aquí para allá no funcionaba mucho, fue un verdadero milagro que un lunes despertara ya sin el molestoso dolor.

Dejando mis cavilaciones de lado, camine por la oscura calle que llevaba hacia el parque, en donde un día en el que estaba caminando sin rumbo, encontré un camino que llevaba hacia un bosque que quedaba alejado de toda civilización y que nadie entraba por que les daba mucho miedo.

El bosque estaba inusualmente callado esa noche, ni los grillos hacían ruido como las otras veces que andaba por aquí, no le tome mucha importancia y me dedique a concentrarme en transformar mi cuerpo en la forma del animal que tenia en mente, hasta ahora podía hacerlo con mis manos y piernas, todavía me faltaba transformar mi torso y mi cabeza, sólo que era demasiado doloroso y quedaba adolorido.

Estaba tan concentrado que no pude alcanzar a levantarme cuando algo de mayor fuerza que la mía me dejo bocabajo en el pasto, trate de moverme, pero el agarre no aflojaba y se hacia mas fuerte.

-Hueles muy bien- me hablo, no, me ronroneo en el oído la persona que me tenia aprisionado –No puedo esperar a beber tu sangre- al momento en que esas palabras salían de la boca del extraño, mi cuerpo se tenso y mi corazón latió de manera desenfrenada, cosa que no paso desapercibido para el vampiro encima mío, algo inconveniente para mi, que trataba de tranquilizarme lo mas que podía.

-Si tanta sed tienes, por que mejor no te das prisa, me matas y ya esta- perfecto, no podía ser mas idiota, ahora me mataría y Voldemort conquistaría el mundo mágico, no que me importara demasiado.

-No, para que dejar sin su héroe al mundo mágico, prefiero beber tu sangre, pero sin matarte- tras esas palabras, sentí un agudo dolor en mi cuello, dolía mas de lo que imaginaba y pronto la falta de sangre estaba empezando a pasarme cuentas, me sentía débil y aquel vampiro no dejaba de beber mi sangre, y no quería matarme -Tengo que decir que me es muy difícil aguantarme con tal dulce sabor, hueles bien, pero sabes mejor, te daré un regalito antes de marcharme- agarro uno de mis flácidos brazos y lo mordió sin llegar a beber nada, solo eso, se levanto y se fue, pero antes de hacerlo, me dijo –Espero que pronto nos veamos, aprovecha al máximo mi regalo, Harry- y con esas ultimas palabras, desapareció, mientras un dolor recorría mi cuerpo, era mucho peor que la maldición _crucio_, sentía como quemaba cada parte de mi cuerpo, lo único que se escuchaba en le bosque eran mis gritos de dolor, para que después eventualmente perdiera la conciencia.

* * *

¿Que les parecio?, debo decir que es el primer Fic de HP que he escrito, espero que les haya gustado.

¡DEJEN REVIEW! , por que si no lo hacen, Voldemort me lanzara un avada y morire y no podre seguir escribiendo T-T.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aqui esta el segundo cap, como ya saben, los personajes son propiedad de j.k Rowling, yo solo hago esto sin fines de lucro

* * *

Papa no me dejaba salir a jugar, siempre es muy estricto conmigo, pero con mis hermanos es lo contrario, a ellos los mima, les compra todo lo que quieren, en cambio a mi, me reta siempre, me castiga, no me compra lo que yo quiero y ya estoy harta, harta de sus malas caras hacia mi.

Por eso es que ahora me estaba escapando, todos estaban en el living hablando alegremente de cualquier tontería, papa me castigo por nada, solo lo hizo por que no quería que yo estuviera con ellos, agarre todas mis cosas y salí por la ventana, lo bueno es que no dormía en el segundo piso y me era mas fácil salir de ahí.

Corrí lo mas rápido que mis pies podían, si solo tengo diez años, me adentre lo mas que pude en el bosque, era ya de noche y daba miedo, pero yo lo conocía como la palma de mi mano, me fui adentrando en el cuando escuche a alguien gritar fuertemente, me asuste, pero fui hacia quien quiera que fuera que estaba gritando, cuando por fin lo encontré, vi a un chico retorciéndose en el suelo y gritando, con una marca de dientes en su brazo y dos puntitos en su cuello, pero de repente, todo movimiento cesó, se quedo ahí, tirado en el piso, no respiraba y temí que estuviera muerto, me acerque con cautela, me agache y tome su pulso, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, suspire aliviada, como no tenia la suficiente fuerza para cargarlo, me senté a su lado y ahí me quede hasta que pasaron tres días y por fin despertó, no me había dado cuenta, pero era un chico muy hermoso, su piel era blanca, el cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros y era de color azabache, sus ojos eran verdes, pero con matices dorados, tenia una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo, parecía un dios griego, un dios griego con la vista perdida.

-¿E-estas bien?- malditos nervios que me hacían tartamudear

-Si, estoy bien- su voz era muy hermosa, casi melodiosa.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- lo mas seguro era saber su nombre

-Harry- se notaba un poco perdido

-Harry, ¿y tu apellido?- yo siempre era muy curiosa en todo

-No lo se-

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- probablemente no se acuerda -¿Vives en el vecindario de Privet Drive?- probablemente sea de ahí, no lo dudaría ni un segundo si así fuera.

-No lo se, solo se que me llamo Harry y que tengo 16 años, de otra cosa no me acuerdo-

-¿Sabes como llegaste aquí?-

-Si, pase por un parque y me adentre más en este bosque, pero después de eso no recuerdo mucho-

-Mmm...…Pero que tonta soy, debes tener sed ¿cierto? Después de que estuviste tres días inconciente- vi como se tensaba, sus ojos se estaban oscureciendo y pronto sentí un fuerte pinchazo en mi cuello. Vampiro, eso es lo que era, un día había agarrado un libro de la estantería de mi padre, eran sobre leyendas de Vampiros que le chupaban la sangre a la gente y que los convertían para hacerlos sus sirvientes. Bueno, no es como si fuera cosa mala que yo muriera, después de todo, mi padre no me quería y mis hermanos tampoco, además de que mi madre ya abandono este mundo, sonreí ligeramente al saber que pronto me reuniría con ella, cerré mis ojos y poco a poco iba perdiendo la conciencia, hasta que mi cuerpo dio su ultimo suspiro.

**POVHarry**

No, no, no, no.

Yo no pude haber matado a esa inocente niña, pero sucedió, en cuanto dijo si tenia sed, mi garganta empezó a quemar y no supe lo que hice hasta que su corazón paro de latir, la mate cuando ella fue tan amable conmigo, además no me acuerdo de nada, no se si tengo padres, no se en donde vivo, no se nada.

* * *

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

¡DEJEN REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Camine por días, nunca me detuve a comer ni nada, no necesitaba eso, simplemente caminaba sin rumbo, la gente paraba su camino para mirarme, cuchicheaban sobre mi apariencia.

Llevaba una polera negra holgada, unos pantalones igual o más holgados, zapatillas que se estaban rompiendo, mi pelo estaba desordenado, mi cara estaba sucia, no me importaba nada de eso, no desde que empecé a matar a gente para calmar mi sed de sangre.

Al principio me daba pena matar a alguien, pero ahora simplemente no, no después de probar el sabor del miedo en la sangre de la gente, caminaba de ciudad en ciudad, país a país, siempre en un lugar diferente, no me detenía a hablar con nadie, mi vida era solitaria, no es que me importar mucho de hecho, es mas preferible estar sin nadie a tu lado, que a estar con alguien que te reclama por matar y que eso estaba mal. Estuve en diferentes pises, en Italia, Francia, china, Austria, Alemania, Bélgica, Bulgaria, etc. Aprendí el idioma de cada país rápidamente, en parte por que mi memoria de vampiro era muy buena y por que tenía que hacerlo si quería hablar con algún ciudadano y llevarlo a cualquier lugar para así beber su sangre.

Hoy había vuelto a Inglaterra, el lugar del que me fui ya hacia tres años, es increíble como pasa el tiempo para los humanos, para mi fue demasiado rápido el pasar del año, yendo de aquí para allá.

Sabia que era vampiro y que también era mago, ya que unos meses después de mi transformación, unas personas vestidas de negras y con una mascara, me atacaron con diferentes hechizos, con mi velocidad los esquive todos y fui diciendo las mismas palabras que ellos, algo así como _crucio, avada kedavra, _y otras mas, cada hechizo les llego y algunos se retorcían en el suelo y los otros simplemente morían al llegarles un rayo verde. Investigue sobre los magos y supe que era uno, también tenían escuelas para los niños de 11 años y que en ellas le enseñaban a controlar su magia y todo eso. Cumplí los 19 años (literalmente hablando, ya que no envejecía) en Rusia, me di un banquete de sangre, después de todo era mi cumpleaños y los otros dos no los había celebrado, iba caminando por la calle cuando me di cuenta de que me había olvidado mi polera en el lago, así que mi torso estaba descubierto y toda la gente me miraba raro al pasar a mi lado o algunas chicas que cuchichiaban diciendo que estaba bueno y todas esas cosas que dicen los adolescentes de hoy en día.

Me di la vuelta y me dispuse a volver al lago, aunque dudo de que mi polera todavía siga ahí, podría conseguirme una nueva cuando me de sed, pero seria un poco raro estar sin polera en medio del invierno.

El olor de la sangre de la gente ya no me tienta tanto como al principio que no podía estar ni cerca de una multitud, por lo que engañaba a un par de turistas que daban un recorrido por un riachuelo o por el bosque, y los mataba, tan fácil como sonaba. Aunque el recuerdo de haber matado a esa niña no me dejaría por el resto de mi existencia, no tomaba la sangre de los niños aunque tuvieran un dulce aroma, simplemente no podía, por lo que me alimentaba de los adultos, y con el tiempo me pude controlar y estar en una multitud de gente no me provocaba nada, solo un ligero pinchazo en mi garganta y nada mas.

Cuando llegue al lago, vi que mi pobre polera estaba en el mismo lugar que la deje, aunque dudo mucho que alguien quisiera robársela, estaba en muy mal estado, tenia manchas de sangre imposibles de quitar, estaba rota por el lado derecho, recuerdo de un pandillero que me quería robar y que termino flotando en un río, la agarre y me la puse, en los tres años que he estado vagando por el mundo, no he podido acordarme de nada importante, mi cabeza es un pozo negro que no tiene fin. Me senté en el pasto y me quede viendo le lago un largo rato, hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro, mire hacia arriba y vi que se trataba de un guardia o cuidador del lugar.

-Cerramos hace rato, por lo que tendrá que salir del lugar- no sonaba muy contento que digamos, pero bueno, nada se le puede hacer, me pare y camine hacia la salida, en eso estaba hasta que algo golpeo mi espalda y salí expulsado hacia delante cayendo fuertemente en el suelo, lo bueno de ser lo que soy es que no sentía dolor al caerme.

Me gire para ver quien fue el que me golpeo, habían mínimo unas diez personas ahí, vestidas de negro y con mascaras plateadas, no creo que fueran los tipos que me atacaron en el pasado, ya que todos murieron, así que estos son otros.

-Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí, el salvador del mundo mágico, tres malditos años buscándolo y lo encontramos por casualidad, eres muy escurridizo Potter- hablo el que iba en primera fila, probablemente el era quien los lideraba y al mismo tiempo era liderado por alguien con mayor poder. Pero ¿Potter?, lo mejor era seguirle el juego para sacarle más información.

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, si es el perro faldero de ese bastardo- no sabía de quien estaba hablando, pero suponiendo que fuera liderado por alguien más poderoso, se enojaría y me maldeciría.

-¡Como te atreves a decirle así maldito mocoso creído!- era justo como suponía, habían personas verdaderamente idiotas que llegaban a adorar a su superior.

-Cálmate Malfoy, no ves que lo dice por molestarte- hablo un segundo tipo.

-¡Como quieres que me calme Snape, este mocoso esta insultando al Lord!- no pude seguir aguantando y me puse a reír fuertemente, notaba como el tipo llamado Malfoy se enojaba hasta el extremo.

-_¡Crucio!- _un rayo me llego en el pecho, pero solo sentí un ligero pinchazo, todos estaban sorprendidos, especialmente el tipo llamado Snape, aunque la mascara tapaba su cara, podía sentirlo.

-¿Acaso eres idiota Malfoy?, no por nada estuve desaparecido por tres años- sabia que habían magos que podían soportar la maldición _crucio_, pero para eso se necesitaba mucha practica, energía y una poción para disminuir el dolor –Perdón, pero no tengo mucho tiempo, Ciao- me di la vuelta y usando mi velocidad vampírica, me fui de ahí y me dedique a buscar un lugar en el cual quedarme.


	4. Chapter 4

Aqui un nuevo cap, quiero aclarar que este fic mas adelante sera un crossover de Harry potter y Twilight, como tambien decidi que sera SLASH, las parejas todavia no se van a saber, (ni yo se quienes seran) pero creo que mejor hare un Snarry.

Los personajes no son de mi propiedad, ellos son de J.K Rowling

* * *

**POVSnape**

Ese chico en verdad era Potter? Por que si fuera el, tendría que haber cambiado aunque sea un poco, pero no, estaba igual que el día en que terminaron las clases, solo que mas pálido, alto, poderoso, sexy…. Por merlín, dije ¿Sexy?, fue solo la sorpresa, si, la sorpresa de que el _cricuo _no le hiciera nada, yo lo podía soportar un poco, pero el siguió como si nada hubiera pasado.

Por lo que ahora me encontraba ahí, frente a una casa abandonada y en mal estado, ¿Qué hace Potter aquí?, quizás sus tíos no quisieron que siguiera en la casa y que los mandara a cada rato, si, seguro que eso fue, aunque…

Un ruido sordo provino desde el interior de la casa y después de unos segundos vi salir a Potter con alguien a su lado, no será que el esta… no creo, probablemente sea alguien con quien sale o algún amigo, pero a un amigo no se le besa así en el cuello, y ni se le toca así. Me marche de ahí a toda prisa, ni siquiera quiero imaginarme lo que harán en algún otro lugar.

**POVHarry **

Después del enfrentamiento con esos tipos, me dedique el día entero a buscar un lugar en el cual quedarme, pero pareciera que la suerte no estaba de mi lado, no había ninguna casa abandonada ni nada, me iba a dar por vencido cuando a lo lejos sentí un dulce olor, era tentador y no podía negarme, camine sin ser conciente de adonde iba, solo era guiado por ese exquisito aroma que me nublaba la razón, cuando llegue había una casa en muy mal estado y dentro de esta, un chico que tenia una herida en el brazo izquierdo, se veía muy pálido y respiraba agitadamente, me acerque a el y quise tocarlo, pero se levanto a una velocidad envidiable para cualquier humano y como trataba de escapar, se pego en una mesa y callo al suelo, corrí hasta su lado y lo levante, aunque su olor me estuviera enloqueciendo, no mataba a alguien indefenso, por lo que lo llevaría hacia el hospital mas cercano, salí por la puerta que daba a la calle y lo acerque mas a mi, en caso de que se cayera, un muy mal error, ya que lo había tomado de la cintura y mi cara había quedado en su cuello, por lo que pude oler mas bien su sangre, simplemente no me podía aguantar. Abrí mi boca y la fui acercando a su cuello, entere mis colmillos en el y pronto me vi en las nubes, ese humano tenia el sabor mas exquisito que probé en mi vida, era un sabor como a miel, pero no tan empalagosa, no supe cuanto tiempo estuve tomando su sangre, pero cuando me sentí satisfecho, su corazón estaba latiendo lentamente y casi no respiraba. No sabía que hacer, le podría dar mi sangre y así podría vivir y poder seguir tomando de su sangre cuando quisiera o podría simplemente dejarlo morir y dejarlo allí.

_Desperté por unos molestosos golpes en la puerta y la voz de mi tía diciéndome que bajara a hacer el desayuno. Suspire y me levante, agarre la ropa que me pondría y me fui a lavar. Cuando ya estuve listo, baje y me dirigí directo a la cocina, les hice el desayuno a mis tios y yo solo comí una rebanada de pan, la comí lo mas lento posible, ya que no volvería a comer hasta el almuerzo, si es que me dejaban._

_-Mocoso, tienes que arreglar el jardín- me pidió "amablemente" tía petunia._

_-Si tía- guarde el pedazo de pan, salí hacia el jardín y vi que las plantas ya habían crecido, fui hacia el garaje y saque las tijeras para cortar, con el paso del tiempo me empezó a gustar hacer eso, además de que las plantas me daban tranquilidad que no conseguía en esa casa, me faltaba poco para terminar cuando algo cayo blanco cayo a mi lado, mire para ver de que se trataba y me sorprendí al ver una paloma blanca, generalmente no habían muchas de ese color, por lo que no eran muy comunes, la agarre cuidadosamente e hice una cerera desde ahí hasta mi habitación, mi tía no me vio y di gracias a merlín por eso, saque una polera y se la puse como almohada, la escondí debajo de la cama, quien sabe si mi tía pudiera entrar cuando estuviera afuera, salí de nuevo y no subí a mi habitación hasta la noche, llevaba un poco de agua y pan, deje el pan en la jaula de Hedwig y el agua la deje en el mueble que había al lado de mi cama, saque la paloma debajo de la cama, la examine y vi que tenia una profunda herida en una de sus alas, la polera estaba manchada de sangre y me maldije a mi mismo en voz baja por ser tan idiota, debería haber hecho eso en cuanto había estado en mi habitación, pero no, tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pasar si mi tía no me viera en el jardín, y ahora por mi culpa esa pobre paloma estaba al borde de la muerte._

_Fui rápidamente al baño, saque un poco de algodón, agua y un pocillo, lo deje en la misma mesita y fui corriendo hacia el garaje, de allí saque una tablita y no volví a salir de mi habitación hasta el día siguiente, no dormí nada y estaba con una ojeras horrible. Me estaba empezando a quedar dormido cuando mi tía me dijo que no saliera de mi habitación en todo el día, que pronto llegarían unos importantes invitados, agradecí a los idiotas que vendrían y me acosté en mi no tan cómoda cama. _

_No se cuantas horas dormí, pero para cuando desperté el sol se estaba escondiendo y pareciera como si nadie estuviera en casa, y tampoco me importaba, vi como estaba la paloma y me quede horrorizado el ver como se picoteaba el estomago, me acerque rápidamente y por tratar de que no se hiciera mas daño, me picoteo los dedos, pero no me dolió, sabia que hacer magia fuera de la escuela estaba prohibido, pero nada podía hacer con la paloma en ese estado, así que la inmovilice y le cure las heridas, digo heridas por que se había alcanzado a hacer una en el estomago, después de ese día me llego una carta diciendo que seria expulsado de Howarts por hacer magia fuera de la escuela, claro que el director Dumbledore lo impidió y por lo tanto no fui expulsado._

_Pasaron dos días y la paloma ya estaba mejor, hacia que practicara moviendo sus alas y cuando por fin pudo volar mejor, salio volando por la ventana, no sin antes picotearme los dedos cariñosamente.  
_

¿De donde había venido ese recuerdo?, tenia tíos que me trataban mal y una mascota llamada Hedwig, parece que empecé a recordar, aunque no se si quiera hacerlo, tantas veces que trataba de hacerlo pero simplemente no podía y ahora que estaba en esa situación recordé algo, ahora ya estaba decidido, no dejaría morir a ese chico, me corte un dedo y lo acerque a la boca del chico, el trago un poco y después cerro sus ojos, suspire aliviado al ver como su corazón volvía a latir mejor, ya cuando despertara hablaría con el, por ahora era mejor que volvieran a entrar a la casa, además la herida de su brazo ya estaba sanada.

* * *

Bueno, quiero decir que estoy muy emocionada por que les haya gustado la historia, al principio no estaba muy segura de si fuera aceptada, pero si lo fue y gracias a todos aquellos que han agregado mi historia a sus favoritos.

Notas: Si se estan preguntando como demonios Harry pudo hacerse una herida, es porque si el quiere hacerse una, simplemente se la hace, su piel sigue siendo dura como el hielo, pero solo lo hace en momentos en los que quiere salvar a alguien, con la niña del principio no lo hizo por que no lo sabia, lo descubrio cuando estaba- mejor no digo nada y lo escribo en el otro cap.

El chico al que Harry le bebio la sangre, sera de suma importancia en la historia, no es mago ni es vampiro, se sabra de el en el proximo cap

Shersnape: Gracias por tu Review, y si, San Potter no es muy inocente que digamos, y aqui esta otro cap, espero que te haya gustado XD

¡DEJEN REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Aqui hay un new cap, disfrutenlo.

* * *

La Orden del Fénix poco a poco se estaba desintegrando, en gran parte por que Dumbledore mandaba a todos en busca de Harry, nunca les daba tiempo para descansar, ni para estar cada uno con sus respectivas familias, por lo que todos se estaban empezando a enojar con Albus Dumledore y algunos habían empezado odiar "al-niño-que-vivió", ya que si no fuera por el, nada de eso estaría pasando ni la Orden estaría en peligro, obviamente Voldemort se había enterado por Lucius Malfoy, que Harry Potter se encontraba en Inglaterra y que la maldición _crucio _no le había causado el menor daño, por lo que el señor tenebroso quería tenerlo rápidamente en sus manos, y así poder usarlo para derrotar a Albus Dumbledore, por lo que había mandado a sus fieles servidores a que buscaran a Potter y que lo trajeran ante si.

Snape era el único que sabia en donde se encontraba Potter, y ni loco se lo diría a alguien, ni a Albus ni a Voldemort. Pero de igual modo se había aparecido en esa casa abandonada y se sorprendió al ver que el mocoso se encontraba abrazado al mismo joven que ayer, y que este estaba estrujando fuertemente su polera, no supo por que, pero sintió un poco de celos al verlos así. Potter había volteado a verlo y no supo que hacer al encontrarse frente a frente con su penetrante mirada verde, nunca se había sentido así, lo que en cierto modo lo descolocaba.

Potter le dijo algo al oído al joven, pero este negó fuertemente con la cabeza, lo que causo que el mocoso levantara su barbilla y plantara un beso en sus labios y ahí estaban de nuevo los malditos celos, pronto el muchacho se fue quedando dormido y pocos segundos después, estaba frente a frente con Harry Potter.

**POVHarry**

El chico al que le di mi sangre se había despertado respirando agitadamente y con la vista un poco perdida, me acerque a el y vi que estaba temblando, lo abrace e hice que me mirara a los ojos.

En seguida me vi atacado por imágenes; en una salía un niño viendo como su padre le pegaba a su madre, otra en donde el mismo niño estaba ya en el colegio, otra en donde estaba con una pandilla, después vinieron cuerpos desangrados, niños y madres llorando, un hombre con aspecto rechoncho dando ordenes de que mataran a alguien llamado Esteban, y la ultima que vio fue al mismo chico de ahora siendo atacado por tres hombres, los cuales dos de ellos salieron muertos y uno quedo vivo, solo para causarle un tajo en su brazo y una patada en su estomago, después de eso todo fue sobre lo que paso horas antes. El chico estaba jadeando y se encontraba con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, hice que levantara de nuevo la vista y le pregunte

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- por un momento pareció atontado por mi voz, pero no tardo en responder.

-Mi nombre es Esteban Shawn y tengo 16 años, ¿Cómo te llamas tú?- su voz estaba algo rasposa.

-Yo me llamo Harry y también tengo 16 años, soy el que llego aquí cuando tú estabas herido- recién ahí pareció darse cuenta de eso, se revisó su brazo y su entrecejo se frunció al ver que no tenia nada, ni siquiera una marca, me miro preguntándome que paso, pero no tuve que decirle nada ya que el mismo pareció acordarse.

-¿Cómo es que estoy vivo?, quiero decir, cuando estabas tomando de mi sangre, no te detuviste y pronto fui perdiendo mis fuerzas, pensé que había muerto ya que estaba enfrente de mi madre, pero después pareciera que fui succionado por un tubo y recuerdos de mi pasado aparecieron en frente de mi- suspire y le conté que le había dado un poco de mi sangre y por eso es que ahora estaba ahí, sin ninguna herida, también hice que probara su fuerza, velocidad, olfato y oído, aunque no lo convertí del todo en vampiro, mi sangre le daba algunas cualidades que la mayoría de los humanos no tenían.

-Escucha atentamente lo que voy a decirte, la decisión será solo tuya y yo no interferiré en ella, por mas que tu sangre me llame, tu decidirás- espere a que procesara mis palabras –Hay veces en que los vampiros les dan de su sangre a los humanos que ellos eligieron, ya sea por amor o por que su sangre les fascina, algunos le preguntan a esos humanos si quieren quedarse con el o ella en diferentes casos, pero la mayoría los rechaza y los dejan solo, en tal caso, los vampiros que están enamorados del humano en cuestión, empiezan a beber mas sangre humana de la que su sistema necesita, y nunca vuelve a ser el mismo, pero si el humano acepta quedarse con el, no podrán tener ningún tipo de relación sentimental con nadie mas, por lo tanto a los vampiros que los rechaza al humano que le dio de su sangre para que viviera, y así poder alimentarse de el sin ningún problema, estos simplemente buscaran a otro que tenga el mismo aroma, aunque no hay muchas personas que tengan siempre el mismo sabor y olor, también hay algunos que simplemente mantienen encerrado al humano y estos no pueden escapar. Lo que trato de decirte es si tu quieres quedarte conmigo, para que así yo pueda beber de tu sangre cuando quiera- ya esta, lo había dicho y no había vuelta atrás.

Esteban había quedado un tanto sorprendido de que un vampiro tan hermoso como Harry hubiera decidido darle de su sangre, ya que el no era muy llamativo que digamos, se puso triste al pensar en eso y pronto estaba llorando.

Al no saber que hacer, simplemente le abrace como al principio, pero esta vez Esteban se agarro fuertemente de mi polera, no sabia por que estaba llorando, a lo mejor y no quería estar conmigo, si ese era el caso, dejaría que se fuera, pude escuchar el corazón de alguien mas, mire hacia atrás y vi que había un tipo de pelo negro, piel blanca, ojos igual de negros que su cabello y estaba con una tunica negra.

Me acerque al oído de Esteban y le dije -Esteban, supongo que ya te diste cuenta de que alguien mas esta aquí, quédate aquí para ir a hablarle y después volveré- negó fuertemente con la cabeza y apretó aun mas el agarre sobre mi polera, así que levante su barbilla y le plante un beso en sus labios, era la única forma de hacerlo dormir, pronto se fue quedando dormido y su agarre aflojo, por lo que lo deje ahí y salí de la casa, si a eso se le podía llamar casa.

"_Este tipo tiene el mismo aroma que el de ayer, no el del tipo llamado Malfoy, sino del otro que se llamaba Snape" _

-¿Qué quieres Snape?- su pulso se acelero considerablemente, era una reacción normal de todos al oír mi voz.

-Sigues siendo tan insoportable como tu padre Potter- ¿mi padre?, no lo conocía, lo mas seguro de todo es que este muerto.

-Y usted sigue siendo tan agradable como siempre Snape- las palabras salían por si sola de mi boca, vi como su cara se ponía un tanto roja, pero recupero el color normal de antes.

-Deberías estar agradecido de que no te haya llevado con Voldemort, de otro modo ahora estarías muerto- no lo pude evitar y me puse a reír fríamente, lo que mando un escalofrío a la columna de Snape.

-Yo que tu no estaría muy seguro- me burle de el, un vampiro no podía morir, siempre viviría eternamente, aunque si hubiera una forma en que pudiera morir, ya lo habría intentado.

-Lo mejor seria que le llevara a al Lord a ese "amiguito" tuyo que tienes- si este tipo creía que se iba a llevar a Esteban, estaba muy equivocado, mientras que su sangre sea irresistible para mi, no dejaría que nadie lo lastimara, ni se lo llevara a algún loco maniático.

.-Ni siquiera te atrevas a tocarlo- mi voz sonó fría y amenazadora, pero el tipo no se echo para atrás.

-Si lo hago ¿que me harás Potter?, nunca has sido bueno en lanzar hechizos, solo por que venciste a Lord Voldemort cuando eras un mocoso, no significa que ahora puedas hacerlo- estábamos frente a frente, prácticamente nuestras narices se tocaban.

-Te mataría, nadie tocara a Esteban mientras yo siga vivo y si tengo que matar a todo aquel que sea una amenaza para el, lo haré, no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes- Snape había cerrado sus ojos y podía oír claramente como su corazón se aceleraba, en un descuido de mi parte, el estaba besándome como si no hubiera mañana, no iba a dejarme besar por nadie, me separe de el fácilmente, lo agarre del brazo y se lo tire hacia atrás, sin hacerle demasiado daño claro esta –Se que soy irresistible, pero nunca permito que invadan mucho mi espacio personal, solo las personas que yo elija podrán hacerlo y entre esas personas no estas incluido- lo solté y me dirigí hacia la casa.

**POVSnape**

No se que me paso, al momento de estar cerca de Potter no pude evitar deleitarme con su aroma, y sus labios, no se en que momento había cerrado los ojos y en un descuido de Potter, lo bese y aunque duro por pocos segundos, sus labios sabían a gloria, me aparecí en Howarts y me fui directo hacia mi habitación a pensar en lo que había hecho.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el cap.

ARALAN: Voldemort no me lanzo ningun Avada ya que si dejaron Review, y aqui hay otro cap

Verodelpardo: Si, desde que Harry se convirtio en vampiro y perdio la memoria, salio su lado slytherin, respecto al talento de mofarse de Malfoy, es algo que lleva en las venas y los problemas no acabaran, recien estan empezando.


	6. Chapter 6

Albus había empezado a notar el extraño comportamiento de Severus, al principio todo parecía normal, pero los cambios aparecieron poco después.

Todos los estudiantes habían empezado a aburrirse de esperar a que su "amado" profesor de pociones viniera a darles las clases, siempre era muy puntual y nunca faltaba, pero pareciera que ese día decidió hacerlo y dejarlos a todos fuera del salón.

Lo que a ciertos Slytherin les molestaba, ya que desde que Harry Potter había desaparecido, no tenían a quien molestar y su jefe de casa era el único que ridiculizaba a los estúpidos leones, además de que cada vez que insultaban a el dúo de oro, por que ya no era el trío, siempre aparecía algún profesor y los castigaba, no sin antes quitarle puntos a su casa, así que su única ruta de salida era el profesor Severus Snape. Pero ni modo, tendrían que aguantarse por ese día.

Todos habían empezado a retirarse cuando el Director los detuvo.

-Perdonen la falta del profesor Snape, surgió un problema muy importante y no pudo venir, pero yo les haré clases en este hermoso día- todos quedaron sorprendidos, pero se emocionaron al saber que Albus Dumbledore seria quien les diera clases ese día, claro, menos los Slytherin.

La verdad era que Snape no había ido a dar clases ya que le surgió un "gran problema", había tenido que decirle a Albus que ese día no daría clases por que se sentía enfermo, una excusa patética, pero extrañamente el viejo loco no pregunto nada, así que ahora se encontraba arreglando el "problema" que le había surgido a causa del extraño sueño que tuvo.

_La habitación estaba a oscuras, no se escuchaba ningún ruido que advirtiera que alguien se encontraba ahí, su cuerpo se movió sin su permiso y pronto se encontraba en una habitación iluminada con solo una antorcha, por lo que alcanzo a ver antes de tropezarse con algo, fue que la habitación estaba pintada de un color azul y blanco, después de eso escuchó la puerta abrirse y su corazón de desbocó al ver que quien se encontraba frente a el, con solo una toalla tapando su cintura y otra cosa, era Potter, el cual pareciera que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, por lo que se había sacado la toalla, quedando expuesto ante la mirada hambrienta de Severus, quien tenia problemas en esconder su inminente erección, la cual se alzaba orgullosamente entre su pantalón._

_No pudiendo soportar mas, se paro del lugar en donde estaba y fue hacia donde se encontraba Potter, lo abrazo por atrás, dejando que su erección tocara las desnudas nalgas del moreno, quien gimió al sentirlo tan grande, le dio la vuelta y lo beso apasionadamente, desde que había probado esos labios ansiaba tenerlos de nuevo, el azabache peleaba con su ropa, pero el con un hechizo hizo que desaparecieran, causando así que sus erecciones se tocaran, dándoles mas placer. Dejo a Harry en la cama, se acomodo entre sus piernas, y fue besando esa cremosa piel, lamió los pezones como si fueran caramelos, mordiéndolos, succionándolos, sabia que no iba a soportar por mucho tiempo mas, por lo que le dio la vuelta, acerco su pene a la ansiosa entrada del moreno, y lo penetro fuertemente, los dos gimieron ante la sensación, salio para volverse a meter y así siguió hasta que se corrió dentro del azabache, se quedo dormido._

Se despertó y encontró que entre las sabanas, había aparecido una tienda de campaña, se metió al baño y se dio una ducha de agua fría, pero la maldita cosa todavía no menguaba, salio de ahí y le mando un mensaje a Albus diciéndole que no daría clases por ese día.

* * *

Se que el capitulo es demasiado corto, pero mi cabeza no queria participar mucho y a causa de eso tuve que pedirle que por favor participara un poco, por lo que salio este cap y no quizo seguir. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Aralan: Than you por tu RR, aunque no creo que sea muy buena con eso de manejar el humor oscuro, de todos modos, aqui un new chapter.

¡DEJEN REVIEW! (se esta volviendo muy repetitivo eso de "¡DEJEN REVIEW!)


	7. Chapter 7

Perdon por la tardia actualizacion, verdaderamente no tengo ningun orden en las fechas de publicaion, no puedo decir que me tardare otra semana en actualizar, ya que no lo se.

Este capitulo es mas que nada uno que muestra el punto de vista de tres personajes: Harry - Severus - Albus - Draco.

Los personaje son propiedad de J.k Rowling.

* * *

Harry volvio con Esteban, estaba un tanto confundido por las sensaciones que causo en el él beso de Sanpe. Se arrodillo al lado del más joven, y contempló su rostro. El chico se podría decir que era la definicion de un humano atractivo. Su piel era de un color níveo, largas pestañas enmarcaban su rostro, labios carnosos y rojos se abrian de vez en cuando para respirar, cabello perfectamente cortado, disparandose en picos hacia todas partes, aunque estaba sucio y con sangre, con un cuerpo ligeramente musculoso, de lo que había notado antes, Esteban era mas alto que el.

Acaricio tiernamente el rostro del otro, sabia que el chico no era su pareja y que solo la sangre de este lo llamaba, sabia que el chico encontraria a alguien más adelante, y el se quedaria solo. Pero bueno, asi era desde que lo convirtieron.

Habian veces en las que se preguntaba lo que hubiera pasado si hubiera llevado consigo a aquella niña y no la hubiese asesinado. Probablemente no hubiera estado solo durante esos tres años y cargaria con menos muertes en su mente.

Pero el pasado quedó en el pasado y el nada podía hacer. Se quedó ahí, con su mano en el rostro de Esteban y la otra acariciando distraidamente su cabello.

* * *

Severus se encontro aliviado cuando su problema habia disminuido, tendria que tener mucho cuidado con esos sueños. Pero que podía el hacer, cuando no habia tenido relaciones sexales desde que habia terminado hace tres años con su pareja.

"_Toda la culpa fue de Potter, que decidio dejar al mundo de la magia en manos de Voldemort, maldito mocoso, con ese cuerpo que tiene y su maldita belleza, como me gustaria tenermo en mis manos y encadenarlo a mi cama, y nunca dejarlo ir, acariciar ese cuer-. ¡Alto ahí Severus Snape Prince!, ¿como que te gustaria tenerlo encadenado a tu cama y nunca dejarlo ir?"-_ se regaño mentalmente por sus pensamientos.

"Maldito Potter, si tan solo no fueras hijo del idiota de tu padre, no me molestaria ir y invitarte a salir"- dandose cuenta de lo que dijo, se golpeo la cabeza con su escritorio. Realmente estaba Jodido.

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore no era idiota. Y en lo que se habia fijado recientemente, era que su profesor de Pociones parecía mas irritado que de costumbre, habia pasado una semana del dia en que Severus no hizo clases, y se le veía constantemente aterrorizando a los alumnos, especialmente a los Gryffindor. Sabia que escondia algo, pero Severus era demasiado bueno en ocultar cosas, y si el no queria que nadie se enterase de algo, era imposible sacarle algo de información.

Durante tres años estuvo buscando a Harry, sabia que el muchacho no estaba muerto, el hechizo que le habia lanzado cuando este era un bebé todavía se mantenia intacto. Lo único malo era que el hechizo no le indicaba donde se encontraba la persona.

Miró como Fawkes se convirtió en llamas, quedando solo sus cenizas. Vio como el polluelo, peqeño y feo mostraba su cabezita. Encontraba especialmente fascinante a los Fénix. Si no recordaba mal, Fawkes tenia apróximadamente mil años, ya que el ave perteneció a Godric Gryffindor*.

* * *

Draco Malfoy Black sabia que algo andaba mal con su padrino, cada vez que venia a visitarlo a el y a su hijo Scorpius se veía abatido, como si estuviera cansado. Mas de una vez le habia preguntado que le pasaba, pero simplemente le respondía que eso no era de importancia y cambiaba el tema rápidamente.

Sabia que alguien tenia la culpa de que su padrino estuviera así, no por nada era un Malfoy. Actualmente estaba en su jardín, viendo como su hijo de dos años jugaba con un peluche de un Dragón que volaba con magia.

Astoria habia muerto cuando dio a luz, y el no habia querido volver a casarse. Preferia cuidar de su hijo, educarlo bien y darle el cariño que su padre no pudo darle a el cuando era niño. Muchas veces se preguntaba la razón de por que Lucius nunca le mostró afecto, imaginaba que era por su estatus de Sangre Pura.

Su madre, en cambio, siempre lo cuidó y le mostró cariño, cuando se había unido a Voldemort, vio que habia cometido un gran error. Lo primero que tuvo que hacer fue matar a un muggle, despues Voldemort lo mandaba a torturar a familias de magos que su unico delito fue el haberse puesto del lado de la luz.

El haría lo que fuera por la seguridad de su hijo, y si bien estaba de acuerdo en que los hijos de muggle, un sangre sucia, no fueran a Hogwarts, eso no queria decir que a el le gustaba asesinar. Su madre siempre le animo a dejar Inglaterra. Pero el simplemente no podia, no queria dejar a su madre a merced de Voldemort, solo Merlín sabe que la matarían por su traición. Su única esperanza de librarse del reinado de Voldemort fue Potter, y este ni siquiera estaba ahi, solo habia desaparecido. Voldemort y Dumbledore estaban buscandolo casi desesperados.

* * *

Harry miro como los párpados de Esteban se abrian, dejando ver sus ojos de color azul. "¿Estas bien?"- le preguntó todavía con su mano en el rostro del otro.

El menor parpadeo, mirando los verdes ojos de Harry. "Eh, si, estoy bien. ¿Que me pasó?"- de lo único que se acordaba era la conversacion que tuvo con el moreno.

"Perdón, tuve que dejarte inconsciente ya que no querias soltarme"- el chico se sonrojo, Harry tuvo que resistir el impulso de abalanzarse sobre Esteba y drenarlo totalmente. "No tienes que preocuparte, se que intentabas protegerme, pero no tiees de que preocuparte"- le dijo dulcemente. Su mano nunca alejandose del rostro del otro.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos del otro, hasta que Harry empezo a acercarse lentamente hacia abajo. Le dio tiempo a Esteban de rechazarlo, pero este simplemente cerró sus ojos. Se humededio los labios y acorto el espacio que quedaba entre ellos. El beso fue inocente, pero cuando la boca del otro chico se abrio, dandole autorización de profundizar el beso y sus lenguas se encontraron, el beso fue de todo menos inocente.

* * *

**Si bien Fawkes solo perteneció a Dumbledore, uno puede usar a los personajes a su gustó.

VeroSev: A Sev no le costará mucho darse cuenta de su amor por Harry, aunque por un tiempo se negará, pero terminará aceptándolo, eso si, su relación tardará en empezar.

Dvaita: Espero que todavía te queden dedos, si no, ¿como me dejaras Review? XD jajaja. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Ningunos de los personajes de HP me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de J. K Rowling, yo solo hago esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Summary: Harry es convertido en vampiro una noche que estaba practicando su forma de animago en el bosque, causando asi que perdiera la memoria, lo unico que sabe al despertar, es su nombre y edad. Sin saber en donde vive o con quien, se marcha de ese lugar, causando asi que Albus Dumbledore ordene a la orden del fenix el buscar a Harry Potter. Voldemort se entera de esto y aprovecha la situacion para provocar el caos en el mundo, eso si, ordenandoles a sus mortifagos que buscaran a Potter antes de que la orden lo encontrara.

* * *

Harry se dejó caer hacia atrás cuándo Esteban lo empujaba, con sus manos acariciaba el cabello del otro, sintiéndolo suave bajo su tacto, sus lenguas danzaban eróticamente en la boca del otro.

Con un movimiento de sus manos, los dos se encontraban desnudos. Harry apreció el cuerpo de Esteban, los músculos de brazos y estómago estaban bien marcados, una ligera linea de cabello seguia hacia abajo hasta mostrar un erguido y totalmente grande miembro, se humedecio los labios en un gento inconsciente, cambio puestos con Esteban y besaba el cuello del otro, saboreando el ligero rastro de sangre que quedo cuando le mordió, lamio el mentón y bajo hacia llegar a uno de los pezones, erguidos y rosados, los lamió gustosamente, escuchando los gemidos de placer del otro, se compadecio y dio un mordisco para seguir bajando, cuando tuvo frente a si el miembro del otro, con su lengua lo lamio desde la base, subiendo lentamente para terminar en la punta. Abrio su boca y se metio todo el miembro en la boca, saboreando el sabor del líquido preseminal, subio lentamente, marcando un ritmo constante de arriba y abajo, escuchando los gemidos de placer que resonaban en la vacia y escombrosa casa, dejando el miembro a un lado, subio y besó lentamente a Esteban.

"Por favor Harry, déjame-"- acalló a Esteban con un beso, murmuró un hechizo lubricador en si mismo, sintiendo el familiar cosquilleo en su recto, se ubicó el miembro del otro, y lentamente fue bajando, siseando al sentir el ligero escocor recorrer dentro de él. Respiro y miro a Esteban, el cual lo veía con sus ojos dilatados de placer, acariciando su cintura y de vez en cuando su miembro. Subio y bajo en el pene de Esteban, gimiendo cuando este toco su próstata al segundo golpe.

Mordió el cuello de Esteban y tomó ansiosamente de su sangre, a punto de correrse. Unos cuantos golpes más a su próstata le hicieron venirse con un grito de puro placer, su entreda fuertemente apretada en el miembro de Estéban, haciendo que este se viniera dentro de él. Se recostó contra este, oyendo los apresurados latidos.

Poco a poco escuchó como Esteban se quedaba dormido, los limpió a los dos y se levantó, una mueca de molestia en su rostro cuando el miembro de Estebán salió de su entrada, con un movimieto de su mano los vistio y salió de la casa, unos cuantos hechizos protegiendo a Estebán.

* * *

Severus miraba con los ojos entrecerrados como los mocosos de Gryffindor se pasaban notitas creyendo que lo engañaban, se acercó y una sonrisa macabra se formo en su rostro cuando vio que los mocosos temblaban al verlo. Les quitó la nota y la quemó, después volvió a su asiento, suspirando imperceptiblemente.

Cada noche tenia sueños sobre Potter, y siempre tenia que arreglarse de su "problema" por las mañanas. Las clases habian terminado sin mas complicaciones y Severus se alegró de que ese fuera el último bloque de clases. Se marchó a sus habitaciones, revisando sin ganas la tarea de los alumnos.

Un pequeño repiqueteo en su ventana lo sacó de su mundo, se dió la vuelta para ver que un Búho albino traia una carta amarrada a su pata, se acercó y vio cmo el ave alargaba su pata, soltó un bufido de diversión y desamarró la carta. La abrió y leyó lo que decia sin mucho interés.

_A las once en Central London, en el Buckingham Palace, estaré esperándolo._

_H.P_

_PD: No traiga a nadie con Usted, sabré si lo hace._

Volvió a leer, no creyendo lo que decia verdaderamente en la carta, suponía que las iniciales eran de Potter, nadie más podia confundir su letra, y no después de verla durante dieciseis años en las tareas de este.

Comprobó la hora y vio que solo faltaban doce minutos para la once, se sorprendio al saber que habia pasado tanto tiempo revisando las tareas de los alumnos, se vistió con su misma ropa de siempre y se apareció en Buckingham Palace, mirando a sus alrededores, viéndo a la gente pasear aún a esas horas de la noche, lo bueno es que nadie parecia prestarle atención a sus ropas, se sentó en la pileta, y esperó a que Potter llegara.

* * *

Espero que el caitulo haya valido la espera de tanto tiempo sin actualizar.

**¡Dejen Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Ningunos de los personajes de HP me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de J. K Rowling, yo solo hago esta historia sin fines de lucro.

Summary: Harry es convertido en vampiro una noche que estaba practicando su forma de animago en el bosque, causando asi que perdiera la memoria, lo unico que sabe al despertar, es su nombre y edad. Sin saber en donde vive o con quien, se marcha de ese lugar, causando asi que Albus Dumbledore ordene a la orden del fenix el buscar a Harry Potter. Voldemort se entera de esto y aprovecha la situacion para provocar el caos en el mundo, eso si, ordenando a sus mortifagos que buscaran a Potter antes de que la orden lo encontrara.

Enjoy!

* * *

Se sobresaltó cuando sintio a alguien respirar sobre su oreja, se dio la vuelta agarrando su varita y se sorprendió al ver a Potter riéndose.

"Perdón por llegar tarde, tuve que ocuparme de algo"- Potter se sentó a un lado de él, cruzando las piernas y dejando sus manos detrás de su cabeza. Se dio cuenta de que este tenia una ligera marca en el cuello, casi como un chupón, sintió celos, pero no sabia por qué.*

"¿Para que querías verme?"- Potter se rio nuevamente.

"Siempre al grano, Severus"- frunció el ceño al oir su nombre viniendo de Potter. "Pero bueno, te llamé aquí para hablar contigo, quiero que me cuentes lo que ha pasado en los tres años que he estado ausente"- Severus se enojó.

"No me hagas perder el tiempo Potter, tengo cosas mejores que hacer"- se levantó para irse, pero un fuerte agarre en su muñeca le impidió hacerlo.

"No te estoy preguntando, Severus"- el maestro de Pociones se dio cuenta que el tono de Potter se volvió más frío. "Asi que mejor siéntate"- suspiró y se sentó.

"Está bien, te diré lo que ha pasado en estos tres años"- se acomodo en el banco.

"Cuando Albus se dio cuenta de que habias desaparecido, se volvió histérico, les ordeno a todos en la Orden del Fénix que te buscaran, el Señor Oscuro hizo lo mismo con sus Mortífagos, hemos pasado estos últimos tres años buscándote, sin siquiera tener una pista tuya, hoy fue una coincidencia en verte, el Señor Oscuro nos habia enviado a matar a unos Muggles que se habian enterado de la magia, ya habiamos terminado cuando te vimos, aunque me sorprendio en que no mataras a Bellatrix, después de todo, ella mató a tu padrino"- mientras Severus iba contando, los recuerdos poco a poco volvian a la mente de Harry.

"La Orden del Fénix se ha estado separando de a poco debido a que Albus no les da un descanso para poder ver a su familia y algunos ya lo odian y empiezan a cuestionar sus verdaderas intenciones, han habido múltiples atentados contra Hogwarts, unos pocos casi lograron destruirla, ya no quedan muchos alumnos y la mayoría de los mudblood han abandonado la escuela por miedo a morir, aunque Granger no se ha ido todavia"- al ver que Potter no decía nada, continuo.

"Dumbledore dice que cuando te encuentren, te dejaran en una habitacion de Grimmauld Place sin poder salir, según él, te tienen que castigar por tu rebeldia al haberte ido por tanto tiempo y permitir que el Señor Oscuro tomara terreno del mundo mágico"- Potter asentía. "Bueno, eso es todo"- se estiro ligeramente.

"Estúpido viejo, está loco si cree que volvere a caer en su trampa"- miro a Potter, quien se mordia el dedo pulgar, a Severus se le cortó la respiración al ver los colmillos.

Potter lo miró, después a su dedo y se dio cuenta. "No es como si nunca hubieras visto a un Vampiro"- se rió de nuevo. "Bueno, me tengo que ir, tengo asuntos que atender"- vio a Potter marcharse.

Se levantó y al no ver a ningún Muggle, se apareció en las afuera de Hogwarts. Vio a Albus hablándole a Hagrid, quien asentia estúpidamente, siguió caminando hasta llegar a sus habitaciones y se sentó en su sillón favorito, convocó una botella de Whisky y se sirvió un poco en un vaso.

Mientras se lo tomaba, pensó en su encuentro con Potter, el mocoso no habia cambiado nada desde la última vez que lo viera, bueno, si habian cambios, como su piel más pálida y sus ojos que eran aún más brillantes de lo que eran antes.

Cerró los ojos y recordó su último sueño con Potter, de inmediato sintió sus pantalones más apretados, suspiro y se bajo el cierre dejando su miembro libre. Dejando el vaso en una mesa, empezó a acariciarse a si mismo, imaginando que su mano era la boca de Potter, moviéndose y lamiendo provocativamente su polla, su mano en su cabeza indicándole la velocidad que queria, los gemidos de este que hacian vibrar su pene, gimiendo y levantando sus caderas, aumento el ritmo, la familiar bobina en la boca del estómago se empezó a sentir y con unos cantos apretones y bombeos firmes, se corrió gritando el nombre de Potter. Abrió los ojos y suspiró con cansancio, con un elegante movimiento de su varita, quitó su corrida de la ropa y del suelo, se levantó y se acostó encima de su cama sin siquiera sacarse la ropa.

* * *

Mirando como Esteban dormía, Harry empezó a rememorar sus recuerdos pasados, sintiéndose enojado por haber confiado en Dumbledore. También pensó en Snape y en como de _extraño_ se sentía frente a este.

"¿Por que será?"- le pregunto a la oscuridad.

Vio que Esteban se removia demasiado y supo que este estaba teniendo una pesadilla, el, cuando era humano, siempre las habia tenido y sabia lo que se sentia el despertar sólo sin que nadie te consuele. Así que se acostó a un lado de Esteban, sintiendo que este se calmaba de inmediato.

Por ahora estaba bien, y eso es lo que importaba, _por ahora_.

* * *

Aquí el noveno capitulo después de una laaaaaaaarga espera.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado

* El por que se le nota un chupón siendo que es Vampiro, se sabrá más adelante XD.

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


End file.
